1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device, which is one of the most widely-used flat panel display devices, includes field-generating electrodes such as pixel electrodes and a common electrode, two substrates having a gap therebetween, and a liquid crystal layer filing the gap between the two substrates. The LCD device applies a voltage to the field-generating electrodes so as to generate an electric field in the liquid crystal layer, determines the alignment of liquid crystal molecules, and adjusts the polarization of incident light, thereby displaying an image.
An LCD device with a liquid crystal layer provided in the form of a plurality of liquid crystal capsules may be advantageous in that it may minimize image distortion that may be caused in response to the LCD device being bent or pressure being applied to the surface of the LCD device.